prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break - The Mobile Game
Prison Break - The Mobile Game is a game for mobile phones. It was made in 2008 by vivendi games. It follows Michael Schofield breaking out his brother Lincoln Burrows. Storyline Michael enters Fox River penitentary. He is in a cell with Sucre. He will pick up paper and make origami from paper. He will be in yards. He will talk to Sucre to get information about Lincoln Burows his brother. He will find out that Lincoln is locked in cell by himself and he only leaves there when he works in PI (prison industry). He will ask Sucre how to get in PI and he will tell him to talk to Abruzzi. After that Michael will talk to Abruzzi. He will ask him if he could join him in PI and Abruzzi will ask him what does he have in exchange. Michael gives him origami and Abruzzi tells him to get lost. After that he will make phonecall and ask about Fibonaci the man that put him in jail. He hears from associate that somebody sent origami witch contains Fibonacis photo. Michael will talk to Sucre about Westermorland or famous D.B. Cooper. Michael talks to him and asks him is he D.B. Cooper and Charles reply that everyone in prison mix him with D.B. Cooper. After that he asks Sucre from who can he buy items. Sucre teels him that C-Note is man for that. He goes to C-Note and asks him for pugnac. After that he is back in cell. His next step is to find screw 11121147. Now he is in yards. He will pick up the right screw above T-Bag. Now he needs to talk to Abruzzi. He will tell him that he has a packpage for him in storeroom. In storeroom he will talk to Lincoln and tell him about his plan. Now he will talk to Abruzzi again. He will ask him if he could get them a plane. Abruzzi tells him it is arranged. Back in cells Michael use screw to take allen wrench. He goes to toilet to unscrew it with allen wrench. Sucre get 2 and 2 and says he wont lye for 10 years more in prison because of him and asks for new cell. Michael gets new cellmate from psych wards.His name is Haywire. Michael will continue unscrewing toilet and Haywire will ask him what is he doing and Michael will tell him to mind his biesynes. After that he will go to storeroom to inform Lincoln that he has a new cellmate. Lincoln tells him to get rid of him. After that Michael is in cells. While he was sleeping Haywire copyed tatto from his body. He asks him is that path but Michael doesn't respond. After that he will smack his head against bars and call guards. The guards will mowe Haywire from his cell and bring back Sucre. Sucre will tell that his girlfriend will mary someone else and that he needs to escape. Michael offers him help in exchange of Sucres help.After that he pick up Haywires toothpaste and then unscrew toilet with allen wrench but guard comes and say Michael that he need to go to wardens office to make structure of taj mahal. After that Michael is back in his cell. He finally unscreew the toilet and goes to cooridors. He is going to examine the wall there. After that he will be back in yards. He will go to talk to C-Note and ask him for egg beater. He will be in his cell now. Sucre will tell him that he should make prison riot in order to have time to break wall in corridors. Michael will go to boiler room and he will disable boiler there. After the riot is on Michael breaks wall with Sucre using egg beater. After that Abruzzi will come to say Michael that they have problems with T-Bag. Michael runs to T-Bags cell and T-Bag says that he knows everything and if they don't join him in breakout plan he will tell everything. Appearances *Michael Scofield *Fernando Sucre *Lincoln Burrows *Benjamin Franklin *Charles Westmoreland *Theodore Bagwell *John Abruzzi *Charles Patoshik *Sara Tancredi Gameplay During the game Michael will mostly take things (gold watch, paper, toothpaste etc...), combine, use items and talk to other characters that are main key for his breakout. The most important piece of his inventory is quest log. You can use quest log if you don't know what to do next. At some points of game Michael will need to break walls with egg beater or to dig hools with shovel.When he starts to break or dig (depending of section of game)he will need to prees right butons on time. During the game he will go to poups office to solve puzzle so that he can build taj mahal for him. If he succeed the puzzle he will be rewarded with more time to explore corridors. If not he wont have much time. Even if you fall to solve the puzzle you can still finish game successfully. While exploring the corridors Michael must be cautious because of guards. If they spot him and you don't react on time Michael will be back his in cell. To avoid this he will need to hug the walls or if he is detected he can run quicly. When spoted the guard will be alarmed. The alarmed guards will have red! ower their head. During the game there will be three parts where Michael will automatically run and you need to press 5 to avoid trapes. These sections of game will represent some events from show like prison riot, running trough the tunnels and final escape. Only in part that follows prison riot Michael will need to avoid guards attack. Category:Games